Amor Eterno Quando tudo começou
by Giu Moon
Summary: Depois de tantos tapas,chutes e beijos roubados o casal de hogwarts finalmente se junta.Lily cede aos encantos de James Potter,o garanhão de Hogwarts.A história de como tudo começou e como se desenrolou essa linda história de Amor Eterno.
1. O plano

Amor Eterno - Como tudo começou

Capítulo 1 - O plano

Lá estava ela em cima da escada do dormitório feminino esperando suas amigas.Distraída olhando para o teto...estavam indo para um dia em Hogsmeade.  
Em baixo sentado em uma poltrona olhando p/ ELA lá estava Thiago Potter,observando a sua querida Ruivinha, ele tinha uma cara desconsolada pois nunca havia conseguido sair com Lily e gostaria muito que isso acontecesse.Já estava cansado de sempre levar um não e ele não gostava nem um pouco disso.Até aquele dia é claro.  
Ele tinha alguns minutos para pensar pois estava decidido que naquele dia ele consiguiria sair com LIly custe o que custasse,sendo com ajuda de seus amigos Marotos ou não.  
Várias coisas passavam na mente de Thiago mais nada o agradava...já estava passando o tempo e nada até que ele teve uma brilhante idéia...subiu correndo para o seu dormitório. Passado uns 15 minutos ele finalmente desce:  
-Pontas o que é isso?  
-Nada que no momento te interesse!  
-Puxa,essa Lily faz efeito em vc mesmo hein?  
Com uma cara desconfiada ele para e olha Sirius -Você por um acaso deu para ler a minha mente é?  
-Não.Na sua cara já tem escrito para mim!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA -Nossa que graça...dá pra parar de me zuar e me ajudar seu cachorro imbecil ...se você quiser me ajudar escuta só!  
Eles se sentam e bolam um plano.

Depois de mt tempo eles finalmente saem do salão comunal em direção a saída pois se não perderiam as carruagens para Hogsmeade.

-Lily!lilY!LILY!  
-Diga...o que você quer?  
-Nada só quero saber se você está na terra ainda, pois você anda muito pensativa, o que foi?  
-Vc vi-O Potter nem se aproximou de mim hoje, não que eu sinta falta claro! mais naum é estranho?  
Ele ficou muito pensativo desde a hora que sentou em uma poltrona lá no Salão Cumunal.  
-Credo Lily, você está se preocupando demais com o Potter...desse jeito o seu futuro vai ser brilhante com.  
Susie nem acabou e levou um pisão.  
-Nossa Lily...não sabia que você tinha esses "instintos assassinos"  
-Claro...você viu o que você acabou de dizer..."Seu futuro vai ser brilhante com o Potter"...Merlin que me livre...aquele Arrogante do Potter.  
-Certo,certo em falar nele.  
Automaticamente Lily olha pra trás e cora levemente...Lá estava ele com uma calça jeans...e uma blusa branca e o cabelo como sempre desarrumado...mais sempre lindo...com aquele sorriso cativante esperando Sirius...

-Nossa cadê esse cachorro lerdo?que demora.  
Thiago sussurava sozinho irritado com sirius por sua demora...De repente ele avista um ponto lá longe cambaleando com um monte de coisas.  
-Caramba pontas...você quase me mata...com esse tanto de coisas...tá pesado...dah pra você pegar alguma coisa...se não vai cair tudo...e você vai ficar sem a sua amada ruivinha.  
Falava Sirius ofegante.  
-A tá.  
Fala thiago que finalmente acorda,pois estava olhando para Lily.  
-É que estava engraçado ver você quase caindo e pagando um mico incrível...HaHaHaHa.  
-Bom vamos entrar q jah está na hora.  
-Certo,certo.

E lá foram eles, para um dia calmo e normal para Hogsmeade. Mas mal sabia eles que ia ser o dia mais agitado de suas vidas...

bN/A: Bom como tem no meu perfil...eu sou novata nesse ramo..porém espero que vocês gostem do inicio dessa história...e comentem ; /b 


	2. Preparativos finais

Capítulo 2 - Plano dando "quase" errado

Algum tempo depois eles finalmente chegaram no povoado.Muito empolgados tds deceram das carruagens Thiago e Sirius desceram apressados,e Lily e suas amigas foram direto comprar roupas e coisas novas.

-Sirius, vc viu o Aluado hj?  
-Não,desde ontem que não o vejo.  
-Estranho,ele nunca desaparece assim.  
-Exceto nas noites de transformação.  
-Mais essa não é a semana dele,se não nem estariamos aqui, e sim com ele.  
-Verdade...mais vamos logo por que se não, não vai dar tempo de fazer oq pretendemos.  
-Ah! certo.  
Os garotos saíram em disparada a um canto um pouco distanciado de hosgsmeade, perto da casa dos gritos.E começaram a armar o plano infalível.  
Enquanto isso as garotas estavam se divertindo em lojas e mais lojas.

-Nossa LIly! Você está linda!  
-Ah que isso susie...exagero seu.  
Falou lily se olhando no espelho.Estava vestindo um lindo vestido de festa verde escuro com detalhes perolados, e o cabelo preso com alguns caindo em seus lindos olhos verdes.  
-Você vai levar?  
-Claro susie, está lindo e em um bom preço.E vc vai levar algo?  
-Acho q não.Procurei e não vi nada q me agradace.Vc sabe como sou difícil.  
-É de fato.Então vamos,quem sabe em outro lugar vc naum vê algo q te agrade!  
Assim seguiram p/ o caixa.  
Enquanto isso em um local muito distante do centro comercial estavam Pontas e Almofadas mt enrolados com aquela coisa toda.  
-Cara pra que você resolveu inventar isso?  
Disse Sirius se enrolando na super tenda a ser armada.  
-Simples,pra ver se dessa vez a Lily cede aos meus encantos,e porque eu não sou o tipo de garoto que leva não de garotas...principalmente da que eu gosto.  
-Nossa! Pelo visto você está decidido mesmo...mais só uma perguntinha?Pra que eu estou montando essa super barraca? Você ainda naum me explicou seu plano INTEIRO!  
-A vai manera...monta isso aí que eu explico.  
E assim sem passaram 1h.  
-Pronto, com a graça de Merlin acabei,e agora?  
-E agora vamos entrar na barraca e cuidar da decoração. Você trouxe tudo?  
-Hum...deixa eu ver.  
Sirius revira tudo e não acha.  
-Ih...já era um cachorrinho...teremos ensopado de mim.  
-Não me diga que você não trouxe.  
-Eh pois é, não trouxe. Era muita coisa pra eu sonzinho lembrar e carre.  
Sirius nem terminou e Thiago saiu em disparada para a cidade pois não tinha muito tempo a perder,ele iria comprar o que faltava.  
-Nossa, eu não acredito que eu estou fazendo isso.  
Ele passou em várias lojas e comprou o que precisava,demorou muito pouco pois estava muito apressado.  
-Ai...olha por onde...ah meu merlin...é você Evans, mil desculpas.  
-A Potter, se poupe com as suas desculpas vai, me faz esse favor!  
-Calma Lily,e aí Thigo o que faz por aqui tão apressado?  
-Ah! nada não...-Thiago se desculpa e puxa Susie p/ um cantinho jah q a Lily fez questão de distanciar dos dois e foi olhar uma loja- Mais apropósito você pode entregar essa carta a Lily? Mais não diga que foi eu que está mandando ok! Diga que você achou no chão e tinha o nome dela noi destinatário oks.  
diga que foi por acaso...não diga em hipótese nenhuma que foi eu quem mandoi certo! eu preciso muito que ela faça o que está escrito aqui nessa carta.  
Nisso Thiago entrega a carta a Susie discretamente.  
-Tchau Evans,e mais uma vez me desculpe.  
thiago sai apressado com muitas sacolas na mão quase tropeçando sobre elas.

-Pontas meu amigo onde você se meteu? Daqui a pouco não temos mais tempo!  
-Almofadas...rápido,eu entregei a carta a Lily e não temos mais tempo a perder! Temos que fazer isso logo!  
-E a Susie vem também?  
-É claro,você acha que eu não ia convidar ela também.  
-Ah! sei lá, você sabe que desde que eu vi a Susie eu fiquei caidíssimo por ela.Aqueles lindos olhos esverdeados e cabelos loiros lisos...caindo nos olhos.  
-Tá Almofadas chega, tá bom para com essa babação se naõ você vai acabar estragando o som que está na sua mão.E você acha que eu não ia ajudar um amigo, principalmente quando o assunto é garotas,embora eu ache e sempre achei que um maroto q se preze não precisava de ajuda nisso,a não ser o Aluado que é extremamente tímido,mais ele é um caso a parte.  
E assim eles começaram a decorar a tenda em uma rapidez incrível.

-Lily! abre isso.  
Susie entrega a carta na mão de Lily que olha um pouco desconfiada.  
-O que é isso?Se for do Potter nem vou me dar o trabalho de abrir.  
-Não Lily não é.Eu achei isso no chão de um dos caixas de onde nós fomos e estava enderçado no seu nome, aí eu pensei que fosse seu e peguei.É sei por acaso?- Susie olha para Lily esperançosa-  
-Não Susie, não é meu não.  
-Ah mais mesmo assoim abre, está endereçado no seu nome não é mesmo?  
-É certo! vou abrir.  
Lily dá mais um olhar desconfiado a carta e abre,pois sem querer admitir a sua amiga,ela tbm estava muito curiosa para saber o que tinha naquela carta.Depois de uns 5 min Lily ainda está muito chocada com a carta.  
-Lily! O que tem aí que te deixou assim?  
E rapidamente Susie pegou a carta das mãos de Lily que parece ter acordado de um estado de choque.

Para: Lílian Evans " Em algum lugar do mundo existe alguém que te espera de braços abertos sempre.  
Dentro de uma tenda verás o que o mundo lhe proporciona de melhor!  
Longe do povoado irei esperar,nem que seja por toda eternidade.  
Estarei te esperando ás 15h00 P.S: Nem todas as palavras do mundo conseguirão exprimir o que sinto por você;  
nem todos os segundos de inúmeras horas serão suficientes para estar ao seu lado"  
-Caramba Lily! Estou chocada...nossa quem será que mandou isso? Você vai nesse tal lugar hoje?  
Lily estava em estado de choque e confusa com tantas perguntas.Depois de um tempo resolveu responder.  
-Susie,não está na cara que foi do Potter! E é claro que eu não vou.Se você quiser ir você vai mais eu naum vou de jeito nenhum!  
-Não Lily eu não vou,pelo simples fato de quem essa misteriosa pessoa quer não sou eu, e sim VOCÊ!-falou Susie um pouco alterada-E você vai sim nem que eu tenha que te arrastar!  
-Não vou e está A-C-A-B-A-D-O!

N/A: E aí vcs estão gostando?  
espero que sim...qualquer coisa comentem.  
Bjosss July Moon 


	3. Convencendo Lily

Capítulo 3 - Convencendo Lily

Finalmente eles acabam com toda a arrumação e saem da tenda exaustos.  
-Pontas me lembre de nunca mais te ajudar em nenhum plano maluco desses!-disse Sirius ofegante-por que da próxima vez eu vou assistir de longe!  
-A relaxe Sirius te garanto que não vai haver outra vez! Isso eu te prometo.  
-A tá..acho que faz 7 anos que você diz isso!  
-A valeu pelo apoio moral almofadas-disse Thiago fuzilando o outro maroto com o olhar-  
-HaHaHaHa...eu adoro mecher com você!HaHaHaHa!  
-A para Almofadas e me ajude na segunda fase do nosos plano!  
-E qual seria essa "segunda fase"?Desde que não seja nada que eu faça esforço eu ajudo,por que se não eu nem vou me mover daqui pois vai afetar a minha beleza natural.  
-Convencido nem um pouco...Mais fecha essa boca e vamos escolher o repertório!  
-Hã!-disse Sirius incrédulo-Repertório!Então foi por isso que você trouxe os nosso violões?  
-Claro! Você acha que eu ia disperdiçar o meu talento.Nunca!  
-É por isso que a Lily não gosta de você,embora eu ache que goste, você e seu exibicionismo!Depois me chama de convencido.  
-Tá vamos começar a procurar o repertório!eu trouxe algumas notas e vamos treinar e ver qual é a melhor.  
-Tá bom...vamos!

-Não vou susie! NÃO INSISTA -falou lily jah muito alterada com a teimosia da amiga-  
-Vai sim! nem que eu te arraste!  
-Pra que você quer que eu vá? Não tem motivo nenhum! Você sabe que faz muito tempo que o Potter quer eu saia com ele e eu NUNCA ACEITEI- falou Lily alterando a voz- e não vai ser hoje que eu vou aceitar!  
-Tá Lily...veremos!  
-Ver O QUE SUSIE!  
-Calma Lily...eu sei que se tratando de Tiago Potter você fica intratável, mais...ah deixa pra lá!  
a propósito eu estou precisando ir em uma loja alí -falou Susie apontando para o final da rua- minha mãe pediu que eu fosse lá comprar uma coisa pra ela! Vamos comigo?  
-Tudo bem, eu vou!

-Almofadas! É 50ª vez que você desafina! Tá perdendo o jeito é!  
-Não! Isso é apenas cansaço! Faz horas que nós estamos treinando! E além do mais eu estou com fome.  
-Ok! Podemos parar um pouco,nós já escolhemos a música e afinal já está quase dando a hora delas chegarem.Tenho certeza de que a Susie vai dar um jeito de trazer a Lily.  
-Aleluia!

N/A: Bom...esse é bem pekenooo mas eu soh vou postar agora outro grande se escreverem Reviews...se nãoooo.  
non tem mais fanfic.  
(drama de uma escritora desesperada ) 


	4. Colocando o plano em Prática

Capítulo 4 - Pondo o plano em prática!

-Nossa Susie que demora! Vamos logo!  
-Calma Lily! Acabei...agora eu tenho que ir em um lugar mais reservado.Vou mandar isso logo para a minha mãe.Ela falou que eu mandasse isso logo que comprasse pra ela,pois eh muito importante!  
-Tá e onde é esse ital/i lugar reservado?  
-É pertinho daqui!Vamos se não vai ficar tarde.  
-É espero que seja rápido mesmo.Se não corremos o risco de encontrar o Potter por aí de novo.  
-Certo Lily! Como você preferir.

-Calma Pontas!! Pára de andar de um lado para o outro por que se não você vai acabar fazendo um buraco no chão.  
-CALMA O QUÊ!!! EU NÃO ESTOU CALMO!! EU ESTOU TENDO UM INFARTO JÁ JÁ!  
-Tô vendo -Sirius fala com a cara mais lisa do mundo- mais se acalme pois pelo que os meus lindos olhos azuis podem ver... a Susie está vindo com a Lily pra cá.  
-AH MEU MERLIN!!!VAMOS ENTRAR LOGOOOOOO  
-Cadê!!! todos os instrumentos estão prontos...guitarra...bateria...tudo! Tem certeza Almofadas que você dá conta!  
-Claro!  
-Então tá!

-Susie não estou gostando nada disso...-falou Lily olhando em volta e vendo uma tenda mais adiante.  
-Vem Lily...vem logo...temos que voltar cedo.Entra aqui logo!  
-Meu Merlin o que eu fiz pra merecer isso?  
-Nada Lily...nada...agora vamos.

Lilu e Susie sobem uma escadaria para chegar a tenda.

-Credo Susie! Esse negócio flutua.  
Lily falou mais nada adiantou pois Susie estava deslumbrada demais para ter medo de alguma coisa.  
-Susis sua mula...responde alguma coisa!!Você vai entrar aí mesmo?  
-Claro Lily! É muito lindo!

Assim sendo as duas entraram e deram de cara com uma grande tenda, mais estava tudo escuro.

-Susie!Susie!Onde você está?  
Mais nada respondia.Lily estava começando a ficar assustada.  
-susie..aiiiii!! O que foi isso?? - Lily tinha sido puxada para um canto da tenda.

De repente uma luz aparece no meio do breu iluminando o garoto em que Lily secretamente admirava dia pós dia...sempre que podia.O garoto em que Lily mesmo sem querer queria ver naquele exato momento: Thiago Potter As pernas de Lily cederam um pouco, e ela acabou escorregando e caindo sentada em um puff no chão.

iMillionaire say Got a big shot deal And thrown it all away but But I'm not too sure How I'm supposed to feel Or what I'm supposed to say/i

Thiago começa a cantar com uma linda voz,que deixa Lily arrepiada.

iBut I'm not, not sure,  
Not too sure how it feels To handle every day And I miss you love/i

Thiago tem a companhia de uma voz que Lily sabia muito bem de quem era: Sirius Black E que sabia que sua amiga onde quer que estivesse ia amar.

iMake room for the prey 'Cause I'm coming in With what I wanna say but It's gonna hurt And I love the pain A breeding ground for hate but.../i

Lily amaava aquela música, e não fazia idéia de onde Thiago tinha conseguido pois era música de trouxa.

iI'm not, not sure,  
Not too sure how it feels To handle everyday Like the one that just past In the crowds of all the people/i

A música realmente estava deixando Lily arrepiada.Ela não sabia de onde vinha,mais a música tinha um acompanhamento instrumental perfeito.

iRemember today I've no respect for you And I miss you love And I miss you love/i

Lily começou a cantar a música baixinho,pois amava ela.

iI love the way you love But I hate the way I'm supposed to love you back/i

A partir daqui Sirius começou a cantar sozinho,pois Thiago tinha ido na direção de Lily e tirado ela para dançar.

i It's just a fad Part of the, teen, teenage angst brigade and I'm not, not sure,  
Not too sure how it feels To handle everyday Like the one that just past In the crowds of all the people/i

iRemember today I've no respect for you And I miss you love And I miss you love/i

Thiago começou a cantar baixinho no ouvido de Lily os pedaços da música.  
Até que LiLy finalmente cedeu aos braços de Thiago e se deitou em seu ombro.

iRemember today I've no respect for you And I miss you love And I miss you/i

iI love the way you love But I hate the way I'm supposed to love you back/i

-Não é possível que depois de todos esses anos,você ainda não tinha notado que eu sempre te amei?-falou Thiago se aproximando lentamente de Lily- Que no início até poderia ser um desafio...mais depois se tornou uma grande paixão!  
-Não fala assim Thiago...- falou Lily quase da cor dos cabelos-  
-Nossa pela primeira vez você me chamou pelo primeiro nome,vou considerar como um avnaço.  
-Não considere como nada...foi apenas um DESLIZE!- falou quase saltando em cima de Thiago- Vou embora! não fico nem mais um minuto aqui!  
-Não Lily! Você não vai mesmo...

Thiago puxa Lily pelo braço e lhe dá um longo beijo,Lily tentou de todos os jeitos se desvencilhar dos braços do Potter mais não conseguiu e acabou se rendendo aos beijos de Thiago.

-E agora...-thiago disse se distânciando lentamente de lily- ainda vai embora?  
-Diagamos que você conseguiu me convencer a ficar...mais só um pouco!- a esse ponto lily já tinha visto sua amiga se divertindo com Sirius em um outro canto da tenda- Parece que a Susie está se divertindo né?  
-Podemos dizer que sim?!?! E aí você quer se divertir assim também?  
-Você faz cada convite...

Lily puxa o maroto pela gola da blusa e lhe dá um beijo apaixonado que deixa Thiago paralizado por uns instantes.

-Não sabia que você tinha esses "instintos"...você me parecia tão santa.  
-Meu caro, você não conhece Lily Evans...as aparências enganam, mas apropósito, estou com fome,será que aqui nessa "estruturinha" tem algum tipo de comida?  
-Claro! Não se preocupe essa cabeça aqui não é apenas movida a hormônio...eu ainda penso um pouco.

Lily abafou um risinho,pois era exatamente isso que ela pensava.  
Depois de algum tempinho o moreno voltou com uma bandeija farta de comida suficiente para se passar uma noite inteira.

-Nossa! Você acha que eu vou comer tudo isso?  
-Não,tudo isso não.Mas isso é comida suficiente para muito tempo,pelo menos até de madrugada.  
Thiago já foi tampando os ouvidos esperando berros e mais berros.  
-Lily! Você não vai me dar bronca?  
-Não! A não ser que você queira.  
-Não!- disse Thiago com uma cara de assombro- De jeito nenhum! você não acha que meus ouvidos não já aguentaram muito não pelo menos nos últimos 3 anos!  
-Pois é LIly! Digamos que nós todos sofremos com seus gritos! Não sei como o pontas ainda não ficou surdo!

Sirius acabara de chegar todo despenteado e consertando a roupa.

-Muito engraçadinho Black! Mais mudando de assunto...finalmente eu vi você preso a uma garota né!  
-Pois é né...acho que fui encoleirado...vou andar ns linha agora!  
-Acho bom mesmo! - Susie deu um pulo nas costas de Sirius e deu um beijo na bochecha deixando seus cabelos caindo levemente no rosto de Sirius.  
-Tô vendo que o negócio aí está bom hein almofadas! Quem diria!  
-Pois é né! Eu e minha docinho...- nem terminou a frase e já foi interrompido por Susie.  
-Pera aí! Docinho não! Quem falou que você pode me chamar de docinho?  
-Ah su deixa! -Sirius faz uma cara de cachorro molhado que só ele consegue fazer,e que comove qualquer um.  
-Tá! com essa cara não tem como eu não deixar.

bN/A: bom gente espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, pois eu adorei escreve-lo!  
comentem muito...quero ver a opinião de vocês!  
e antes que eu esqueça o nome da música eh Miss you love-Silverchair /b 


	5. Pedido inesperadoou será muito esperado

Capítulo 5 -Pedido inesperado(ou será muito esperado) 

Todos estavam se divertindo e nem notaram o tempo como nunca fizeram em suas vidas.  
-Bom gente antes de nós voltarmos para Hogwarts quero fazer um pedido.  
-Hum...nem sei o que é Pontas.  
-Cala o fucinho.  
-Cala a boca vocês dois por que quem tem algo a falar sou eu.  
-Ok! Diga Evans.

Lily já estava indo em direção ao microfone quase da cor dos cabelos.

-Bom,pura conhecidência, hoje de manhã eu estava cantando uma música que eu e a susie gostamos muito.  
E como a situção está propícia achei que seria legal se cantasse, já que acho a letra muto linda.  
-Aew!!!!!!Eu vou ouvir a minha Lily cantandoooooo!!!! - a essa altura o maroto estava aos saltos.- canta Lily canta!  
-Ok! Ok! não se empolgue! Mais eu vou querer a ajuda da minha querida colega susie!  
-Claro Lily, um prazer cantar essa música que eu amo muito!  
-Nossa Pontas!As nossa garotas vão cantar para nós! Ah que emoção. -Sirius falava com uma cara dramática-Podem começar!  
-Ok! Ok! Vamos Susie?

Lily particulamente tinha uma voz muito linda, uma voz calma e suave.Assim LIly diminuiu as luzes e começou.

**N/A: qnd eu colocar em itálico eh a Lily cantando e em Sublinhado a Susie e qnd tiver sublinhado e em negrito são as duas.**

_I keep on fallin'in and out of love with you sometimes I love you sometimes you make me blue sometimes I feel good at times I feel used Loving you darlin'  
makes me so confused_

**I keep on fallin'in and out of love with you I never loved someone the way that I'm loving you**

Pontas estava com os olhos brilhando de tanta felicidade pois depois de tanto tempo não esperava que um dia isso ia acontecer...Sirius não era tão diferente...estava babando parecendo um cachorrinho mesmo(N/A: trocadilho sem graçaaaa)

oh, oh, I never felt this way how do you give me so much pleasure and cause me so much pain just when I think I've taken more than would a fool I start fallin' back in love with you

Susie tinha uma voz diferente da de Lily, era uma voz com presença uma voz que deixava Sirius meio fora de si.  


**I keep on fallin'in and out of love with you I never loved someone the way that I'm loving you Oh Baby I, I, I, I'm fallin'I, I, I, I'm fallin' fallin**

-Elas cantam muito bem não é Sirius?  
-Põe bem nisso!

_I keep on fallin'in and out of love with you I never loved someone the way that I love you_

I'm fallin'in and out of love with you I never loved someone the way that I love you

**I'm fallin'in and out of love with you I never loved someone the way that I love you what?**

-Uhuuuuuuuuu!-Muito Lindo!  
-Que isso gente! Isso não foi nada!Apenas que eu fiquei com vontade de cantar.- falou Lily tão envergonhada como nunca.  
-Bom diante dessa apresentação muito linda! -falou Thiago todo orgulhoso- Eu gostaria de falar algo como eu disse antes.  
-Fala logo!  
-Ok! eu digo Sirius se você sair de cima das minhas costas!  
-Tá!Tá! eu saio!  
-Bom, eu não espera estar vivo para presenciar esse momento, não sabia se ia sobreviver a tantos tapas, pontapés, gritos e azarações ou se ia ficar o resto da minha vida no St. Mungus.  
-Para de enrolar Thiago! -disse Susie se contorcendo de tanta curiosidade-  
-...Acho que você já sabem de quem eu estou falando pois está muito evidente.  
-Lily Evans - todos disseram em coro-  
-Vocês são muito inteligentes -disse o maroto com um tom de ironia,levando assim uma chuva almofadas- mas como eu estava dizendo, eu gostaria de fazer um pedido desde o quarto ano quando eu começei a olhar pra ela de um jeito diferente,quando eu não parava de pensar nela, quando eu realmente notei Lily Evans...Tem sido muito difícil pra mim ficar todo esse tempo levando patadas,mas hoje eu estava decidido que ia ser diferente, que hoje ela ia notar o meu outro lado, e parar de me ingnorar como se eu não fosse nada!...porém queria fazer isso de uma forma muito linda para recompensar todo esse tempo...procurei toda essa parafernalha musical trouxa e depois de muito pesquisar achei uma música trouxa que por fontes confiáveis -falou ele apontando p/ Susie-...soube que vc adorava!  
-Eu que o diga,ele parecia um louco tentanto saber isso!  
-...bom, aí eu vim montar isso tudo e entregar...ah mais isso não nos importa agora é o meu convite.  
-FALA!- todos disseram em coro novamente.  
-Lily Evans quer namorar comigo??

Lily deu um salto em cima de Thiago e falou baixinho no ouvido dele:  
-Claro! Sempre quis,você sempre foi meu!  
E nisso deram um lindo beijo apaixonado.

**N/A: Que lindoooooo!!!Ameiiii!!!!Comentem ok! Ah! a música desse capítulo se chama: Fallin, quem canta eh Alicia Keys.No final de tudo colocarei as letras com as traduções das músicas.**

**Bom eu iria fazer mais capítulos, mais dessa fic eu não tenho mais tantos planos.**

**Junto com a atualização dessa fic,postarei uma nova minha.E que eu espero ser um pouco melhor que essa,pois a mesma foi a minha primeira.Então, desculpem-me qualquer transtorno.**

**E já que é o último cap. que tal vcs deixarem uma escritora feliz.**

**Cliquem no lindo e emocionante botão roxo!!!!!!!!**

**  
vlw gentee **


End file.
